Impossible Companionship
by court4short
Summary: Just a one-shot ficlet of how I imagined Carlisle and Esme's first meeting to be.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I have no intention of making money off of these short stories.**

**As you can see, I'm not very good at multi-chapter fics. I'm much better at one-shots, and that is why there will be a ton under my name soon enough. Hope you like them anyway! (Also, I totally don't have a beta, so forgive my spelling and/or grammar mistakes!)**

* * *

Walking beneath an endless hallway of florescent lights, Carlisle Cullen tried his hardest to pick up even the most minute detail of the small Columbus hospital. Having worked the night-shift at the location for the past five years, he finally had decided that it was time to move on. It was difficult enough, passing for 35 when you have got the body of a human 23 year old. But managing a facade for nearly five years, when you don't have the ability to physically age?

It was an entirely different story.

It should not have been that difficult. After having 250 years of experience with picking up and moving whenever it came time for the people around him to become suspicious, one would think it would turn into something easy. Being almost entirely anonymous, while the easiest way of going about his life, was beginning to take a toll on the doctor.

He tried to tell himself that he didn't know why this time was different. He didn't know why he was feeling the hesitation build in his chest. Every other move had been simple enough. It was not as if he was dragging someone along with him, inflicting his chaotic lifestyle onto that person. But that thought is where the ache in his heart began. Being alone had never been a problem before, because it was not as if it were easy for vampires to make friends or to keep pen-pals from the places they had lived. Camaraderie was not something Carlisle had ever considered, especially while bringing his own alternative vampire lifestyle to the table. He definitely was in the minority amongst his race, so finding someone to fill that void would have proved to be difficult, if not impossible.

As he hung up his coat and stethascope, he considered what it was that had happened to make him suddenly long for companionship.

_"Room 22. Female. Age 16 with what looks to be a broken leg," the nurse supplied, walking alongside Carlisle as he reached for a chart outside of the makeshift emergency room and paused. He chose not to glance at the nurse as she fidgeted nervously. _

_"Has she been x-rayed?" he asked while allowing his eyes to scan over the notes._

_"No sir. The machine has been down since this afternoon. You know how it is with these new technologies. They are still working out the kinks," she said softly, afraid that her explanation might somehow upset Dr. Cullen. With a firm nod, he smiled appreciatively at the nurse, hoping to calm her fears. _

_"Very well. I'll tend to her now. Thank you." And with that, the nurse nodded and turned around swiftly, happy to be finished. Carlisle was used to it. He was used to the unknown fear in their eyes. Humans were much smarter than many vampires gave them credit for. Their basic instincts, while flawed, were generally on cue. A bitter smile played upon his lips. She was right for wanting to get away. Right for wanting to put as much distance between the two of them as possible. He would only be there for four more weeks, and after that, the nurses would never have to fight over who had to assist him again. And he wouldn't have to pretend not to know about the whispers and pointed glances._

_"Ms. Esme Platt?" he announced as he cracked the door open and walked into the excessively illuminated room. It was a inelaborate room, with bare walls, a chair, and a bed. But the hospital made it a point to spare no expense when it came to lighting. A subconscious part of him crinkled his brow and unnesseccarily squinted against the bright lights that would have stung his corneas had he been human. _

_"Present and accounted for," a pleasant voice sang out. In all of his years, both human and vampire, Carlisle couldn't remember the last time he had seen such a brilliant and bright face. It rivaled the florescence, but in the best possible way. Truthfully, a part of him had nearly given up on ever seeing someone as lighthearted and happy as see came across. Most hospitals weren't full of sunny, shining faces that were excited to see the doctor. But despite a broken leg, this girl...this woman, was chirping pleasntly with her mother, seemingly without a care in the entire world. Carlisle felt his heart soften a bit as the face of pure and genuine joy looked him directly in the face. For a moment, he was questioning whether or not he was truly dealing with a patient with a broken leg._

_After taking a moment to recollect and force himself to look away from her coffee-colored hair and her butterscotch eyes, he cleared his throat and approached the hospital bed, inspecting the leg that was forming a nasty bruise of the blue and black variety. _

_"Fell from a tree you say?" he questioned, the corner of his mouth lifting into a small smile. A 16 year old Esme Platt smiled bashfully and found herself eyeing the bottom of her hospital gown to keep from blushing at the doctor's contact. _

_"Afraid so, Dr. Cullen. I didn't mean any harm, I swear it. Mother says it isn't lady-like for young women to climb into trees. I say, if a boy can do it, why can't I?" she stated, a bit of her bravery and personality shining through the haze of bashfullness. Her shoulders squared slightly in self-defense, ready for her mother to launch into an attack at any moment. Instead, she was met with a humored silence and then an appreciative chuckle from Carlisle._

_"I certainly was not scolding you, Ms. Platt," Carlisle reassured her as he took a few more notes on the clipboard._

_"It's Esme. I mean, you can call me Esme," her voice spoke up, causing Carlisle's head to jerk up slightly and take in the rose-colored cheeks of the young lady who was regarding him with a suddenly shy sort of affection. It had been nearly 270 years since he had truly been shaken to the core and to have this 16 year old human female cause his hand to tremble? Well, it was a significant moment in his life. _

_From that moment until the last second that he spent in the room, Carlisle had to force himself to keep his thoughts at bay. Considering what this fragile human would be like with cold, pale skin and deep hazel eyes wasn't appropriate in the least. He would never change someone who had any other choice, this young woman was no different. _

With a shake, Carlisle exhaled a breath that he didn't even need to take, and took his last walk down the brightly lit hallway of the small Columbus hospital feeling as though he was leaving his heart behind.


End file.
